sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Spear
Chaos Spear is a Chaos ability shown being used by Shadow the Hedgehog. Usage Chaos Spear appeared with Shadow, and is generally used by him. It is shown in nearly every game Shadow is shown in, with few exceptions. The video game Shadow the Hedgehog had Chaos Spear as a move only used by Super Shadow, however other sources have him using it in his base form. Forms As well as the original, there are many modified forms that appear in fanfics. Here are a couple of them. Please add your forms of Chaos Spear to this list Chaos Flare The Chaos Flare is a Chaos Spear coated in fire and is capable of cutting though any form of biological material in it's path. Compared to the original Chaos Spear, it does more damage to organic targets but lacks the power to completely destroy machines. It is Will the Echidna's signature move. Frost Spear The Frost Spear is a Chaos Spear coated in ice and is capable of passing through metal with ease. In comparison to the original move and to Chaos Flare, Frost Spear is more effective against machines and metallic things and can penetrate organic targets, but not deeply. It is Maddy the Hedgehog's signature move. Solar Flare The Solar Flare is a supercharged Chaos Flare. It works the same as a Chaos Spear, but is more powerful. It is the signature move of Blazing Will. Critical Slash The Critical Slash is a Wind and Water-based Finisher, more likely known as Shatter, It's used by Shahooter, and works very well like Chaos Spear, He can simply do it by snapping his fingers and Talon, then the amount of Feathers hit into the Enemy, will come back times two, for example, if Shahooter hits his enemies 20 times with his feathers, and uses Critical Slash, 40 Shatter Feathers will come and hit the Adversary..regardless of location.. Darkness Spear Zant can use this move to forcibly teleport his opponent a short distance away from Zant's location. [[Chaos Missile|'Chaos Missile']] Chaos Missile is a form of Chaos Spear usable by Shima, Xilax and Hali. It has the same strength as Chaos Spear, but it is shaped differently. It is shaped like a missile from a war plane. It is Shima's most used move. Chaos Dagger Chaos Dagger is a variant of Chaos Spear used by Statyx. After dispersing a Chaos attack (so far only Chaos Spear and its variants), either from his opponent, or on rare occasions, his own, Statyx forms the dispersed Chaos Energy into sharp shards and sends them flying at the opponents. These shards have great slicing power, and their number depends on the power of the attack dispersed. Sword Spears Grey the wolf's signiture attack he charges chaos from pain and realeses it, Usually killing biological matter and shutting down machines for good. Chaos Dart The user creates small knive knive-like projectiles out of chaos energy, which can be shot/ thrown at targets. Used by Fortuna the Panther and (after he learns from Fortuna) Hunter the Fox. Electron Spear An electrical-charged version, requiring great focus to use. It is taught in the Lightning Mountains. Chaos Torrent First used by Nazo the hedgehog in "Nazo Unleashed", and is his signiture attack. It is stronger than a normal chaos spear and is completely red. The attack gets stronger the longer it is charged. When fully charged, it has enough energy to destroy an entire city. (Requires large anounts of chaos energy and concentration) Users Shadow the Hedgehog Will the Echidna Maddy the Hedgehog Jacob BloodSonic Vicious the Dark Scooter the Hedgehog Shahooter the Owl Candi the Mole Statyx the Hedgehog Shima the Hedgehog Hali the Hedgehog Xilax the Hedgehog Kyle the Hedgehog Penny the pig Rageik Aeon the Immortal Nero The Hedgehog Dranixstar the Shapeshifter Brackenear the Cat Sonadver the hedgehog Rinku the Mutt Revenge the ??? Kai the Hedgehog'' Please add your fancharacters to this list if they use Chaos Spear'' Category:Chaos Powers Category:Powers Category:Abilities Category:Techniques Category:Special Attacks